


Cuddle Bug

by Jokers_Sanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/Jokers_Sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt on the SPN Kink Meme. Also can be found at my LJ.</p><p>A fluffy morning in the lives of Dean Winchester and Fallen!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bug

The first rays of sun pierce between the cheap hotel blinds and cast a weak light in the room. Its dawn, the first dawn of the new season, to be exact, and the room is absolutely frigid. Sometime during the night, the heater must've blown. Or maybe it was already out when they had paid for the room, and the receptionist at the front desk had 'neglected' to mention it. Yeah, right. Little Miss Priss was a little too keen on their credit card scam, and this was the best room they could get for their combined fifty dollars in cash. In exchange, she wouldn't call the cops on their asses. At the time, it had seemed like a halfway decent trade-off. Not anymore.

With a shiver, Dean shifted Castiel’s body a little closer, loving the way the angel mewled and keened in his sleep. The smaller creature’s body practically radiated heat, which Dean drank in hungrily, barely able to refrain from shivering again. Eyes still closed, perhaps still asleep, he buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. Now, he was beginning to regret sleeping shirtless. He cracked one eye open, directing it toward the suitcases on the far corner of the room. With his brain still clogged with sleep, he wondered if he could get out of bed, grab a shirt, put it on, and get back in with Castiel and not have the angel notice…

“Don’t even think about it.” The angel slurred. Bleary, sleepy eyes turned and focused on him. Even though he didn’t need sleep, it always amazed Dean how easily he accepted it. 

“That whole mind-reading angel mojo is creepy. I told you that I don’t like it.” Dean said, but there was no real malice behind his tone. In fact, if Cas didn’t know any better, he’d think Dean was teasing.

“You don’t need a shirt.” Cas continued, his eyes closing once again as he burrowed a little closer to Dean. Dean leaned down, gracing the angel’s dark head with a soft kiss.

“Oh, yeah? And why is that?” He asked.

“Because I’ll keep you warm.”

The angel leaned up, planting a soft, loving kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean’s hands gently settled on the angel’s hips, applying only the slightest of pressure in order to hold him in place. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but left both men breathless. For a second, their eyes met. And then the angel smiled. He slid down, resting his head on Dean’s cool chest. The skin beneath his cheek was smooth, and he kissed it softly, before wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and closing his eyes again. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. True to his word, a loving warmth slowly spread throughout Dean’s body, slowly lulling him to sleep. Soon after, he joined Cas in his dreamland.


End file.
